Ceremonies
'The Choosing' Each juvenile in the ceremony will be chosen seperately. All other juveniles will stand back as one juvenile sits in front of the Pool of Wisdom. The Seer will place one feather from each of the Five in a half circle around the juvenile. Then the Tribe waits. When one of the feathers is splashed upon by water from the fountain then the juvenile is chosen, their Spirit being the one who's feather was splashed upon. Then the Seer impales the chosen feather with their claw, and holds it up to show the Tribe. The ceremony ends with: Seer: "The (Spirit) has chosen (y/n) to follow it's ways! (Y/n), do you swear to train the hardest you can for the good of the Tribe, and to not take a mate until your training is finished?" Juvenile: "I do." Seer: "Then from now until their (Hunt/Spar/Healing), (y/n) shall be a (nimrod/mercenary/Shaman) seeker! Their counseler shall be (name), in honor of their (trait and trait). May the (Spirit) guide your path, (y/n)!" The Tribe cheers and congratulates the new seeker. Then this process is repeated until all of the juveniles in the ceremony are now seekers. 'The Nimrod Ceremony' The Hunt: 'Before the ceremony can even take place every nimrod seeker must first do the Hunt. They must catch a hawk and bring two of it's feathers back to the Seer in perfect condition before becoming a nimrod. If their feathers are accepted, then the nimrod seeker heads on to the actual ceremony. ---- The Tribe gathers around the nimrod seeker when the Seers call for them. The hawk feathers will be tied around the nimrod seeker's ear. Then the ceremony will proceed to begin, starting with: Seer: "Today, (y/n) has proved themselves worthy to become a full nimrod. They have laid down their Hawk so it may sleep, coming to them again when it will be most needed. (Y/n), do you swear to be honorable to the Tribe, to hunt for the Tribe through thick and thin, and remember that the Hawk will always live inside of you?" Nimrod Seeker: "I do." Seer: "Then I now pronounce you a nimrod! May the Hawk watch over you as you hunt for the Tribe tonight." After this the Tribe cheers and congratulates the new nimrod. Afterwards, the new nimrod will be sent off to hunt three pieces of prey for the Tribe, in honor of the Hawk and a nimrod's importance in the Tribe. 'The Mercenary Ceremony The Ambush: Before a mercenary seeker can become a mercenary they must do the Spar. They must travel to the mountains and wait for an eagle to pass, and it doesn't matter whether they wait minutes or days. One mercenary and one nimrod will go with them. Once an eagle comes, the mercenary seeker must track it down and ambush it. The seeker will take two feathers from the eagle in perfect condition and then head back to camp, to be inspected by the Seer. If they pass, then the ceremony will begin. ---- The Mercenary Ceremony is very similar to the Nimrod Ceremony. The Tribe gathers around the mercenary seeker when the Seers call for them. The eagle feathers will be tied around the mercenary novice's ear and then the ceremony will start with: Seer: "Today, (y/n) has proved themselves worthy to become a full mercenary. They have captured their eagle so it may release itself when it is most needed. (Y/n), do you swear to be honorable to the Tribe, to fight for the Tribe through thick and thin, and to remember that the Eagle will always live inside of you?" Mercenary Seeker: "I do." Seer: "Then I now pronounce you a mercenary! May the Eagle watch over you as you guard the Tribe tonight." The Tribe will cheer and congratulate the new mercenary. After this, the new mercenary will guard the camp for the night, in honor of the Eagle and a mercenary's importance in the Tribe. 'The Shaman Ceremony' The Healing: 'Before a Shaman seeker can become a Shaman they must do the Healing. They must heal an injured dove (it must be all of it's injuries!) in front of the other Shamans and remove two of it's feathers without causing too much pain. If they are deemed worthy of becoming a full Shaman by the other Shamans then the ceremony may begin. ---- All Tribe members must leave the camp at this time, including juveniles and seniors. The Shaman ceremony requires complete and utter privacy. The Shaman seeker will get the dove feathers tied around their ear, and then they will step up to the fountain, with their counselor beside them. Then the ceremony will begin: Counselor: "Dove, this Shaman seeker has proved themselves worthy to gain your guidance. Please gift them with your gentleness for the days ahead. "(Y/n), do you promise to heal everyone in need, to use your knowledge to help others, and to remember that the Dove will always live inside of you?" Shaman Seeker: "I do." Counselor: "Then you may drink from the Pool of Wisdom and attain your complete knowledge of healing the creatures of the world." The new Shaman will drink from the Pool and receive a special vision that they cannot tell anyone else about. After they awake from the vision they will fully be Shamans and will be congratulated by the Tribe when they return to camp. 'The Subordinate Ceremony The Substitution: 'Before someone can become a Subordinate they must go through the Substitution. They will lead the Tribe for two days, in which the Seer will study and observe them to see if they lead well. Afterwards the Seer will discuss how the substitute did for the day with the Shamans. If the substitute passed then the ceremony may begin. ---- The Tribe gathers around when they are called for. A single swan feather will be tied around the to-be-Subordinate's tail and then the ceremony begins. Seer: "I have decided that it is time to gain a new Subordinate. (Y/n), please step forward." The to-be-Subordinate steps forward until they are face to face with the Seer. Seer: "(Y/n) has shown true qualities of a Seer. He/She iss (trait), (trait), and (trait). They deserve the chance of gaining this rank. (Y/n), do you promise to serve the Tribe until the end of your days, to lead it until you cannot, and to cherish the Swan that is inside?" To-Be-Subordinate: "I do." Seer: "Then I am pleased to announce that you are now a Subordinate! May the Swan guide you until your days as a Seer." The Tribe congratulates the new Subordinate and then the Subordinate will lead their own patrol to signify the importance of Subordinates. 'The Seer Ceremony The Tribe will clear out of camp at this time. After all other members besides the Subordinate and Shamans have evacuated camp will the ceremony begin. The Subordinate will drink from the Pool of Wisdom and get a vision. It is not known what goes on in these visions, but it is rumored that all Five enter the dream. When the Subordinate wakes up they will have all of their previous feathers removed besides for two giant swan feathers tied onto their ears, one feather to each ear. From then on they will be considered Seers, with 5 lives to use for the Tribe. 'The Senior Ceremony' Only at a senior's request will this ceremony take place. The Tribe will gather around, and the to-be-senior will have a single owl feather tied around their tail. Then the ceremony will begin: Seer: "We have gathered today to witness the retirement of one of our Tribe members. They believe they have served the Tribe long and well, and in return we will permit them rest and relaxation for the rest of their life. (Y/n), please come forward." The senior steps up to the Seer and the ceremony continues. Seer: "Is it truly your wish to retire and live the rest of your life in comfort?" To-Be-Senior: "It is." Seer: "Then it is the Tribe's honor to grant you the rights of a senior, and may thr Owl look down upon you for many moons." This is followed by celebration from the Tribe. Category:Religion